


I Was Made for You

by onlybritainisgreat (frecklesarechocolate)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/onlybritainisgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that I was inspired to write after seeing 8.02, What's Up Tiger Mommy. So, spoilers for that. If you haven't seen it, wait until you have before reading this, I don't want to ruin it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Made for You

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "I Was Made for You" by Martin Page, which I listened to on repeat while writing this. (http://youtu.be/jeixHGuLXzw)
> 
> This has not been beta'd, and I just threw it together because of all the feels, so any and all errors are mine and I apologize in advance. Anything you need me to fix, just let me know. 
> 
> Thanks for indulging me.

When the angels were created, God made a special point of choosing special traits for each one of them. Michael would be the stalwart one, Raphael would be the strong one, Gabriel would be the funny one, Lucifer would have a rebellious streak, and so on.

But Castiel? God had something special in mind for Castiel. Across all of time and space, God knew all that is, had been and will be. And because of this, Castiel was created with one particular thing in mind, one particular person in mind. God knew that Castiel would have to be patient across the millennia, but that was something else God gave Castiel: patience. God took time and care in the creation of Castiel, beginning with his heart, making sure that Castiel would hold the most love for God's future creations: humans. And while God loved humans, it was just possible that Castiel loved them even more. 

Castiel was made to love, but he was made to love only one being. When Castiel and Dean Winchester met, it would be the completion of a divine plan that had been put into place even before the beginning of creation.

And so in the early fall of 2008, the angels laid siege to Hell, and while each and every one did their best to get to Dean Winchester, it was Castiel who broke through and was drawn to the brilliance of Dean's soul. Like a moth to a flame, Castiel was pulled toward Dean, and he was able to bring Dean out of the place that had become his residence (never his home) for the last 40 years.

Castiel did not know that this had been planned out for him. Dean certainly did not know either, and even if he had, he would have scoffed at the idea, because he did not believe in destiny or fate or any such nonsense. He believed that every choice he made was his own. Castiel, on the other hand, believed that he had been created to follow orders and fight in his garrison, and the idea that he had perhaps been created for anything different would never occur to him, not ever.

When they met, there were no emotional fireworks, no sparks of recognition between the two of them, but the universe settled and sighed as if two interlocking pieces had finally settled into each other and come to rest. Everything about Castiel had been made for this moment and all that would follow, for Castiel was made for Dean Winchester, and Dean Winchester had been made for Castiel.

Theirs was not a perfect relationship, not by any means. When two strong forces come together, there will certainly be clashes, and Dean and Castiel were no exception. They fought each other, they angered each other, they irritated one another, but in the end, they needed each other, for each was incomplete without the other.

When did they begin to realize what they meant to each other, what they were meant to be? Well, they may still be working that particular bit out. They do know that their world is a little brighter with the other in it, and it's a hell of a lot darker when the other is not in it. They know that their hearts beat a little faster in each other's presence, as if in recognition.

They are among the luckiest of all the creatures in creation, for they have something that no one else has: certainty.

And yet they seem to be completely unable to recognize it.

The universe feels unsettled every time Dean yells at Cas about personal space. Every time Dean takes Cas for granted (which is often).

When Cas took on all the souls of purgatory, the universe practically cringed, creating upheaval on an unprecedented scale. And the rift between the Righteous Man and the Angel of Thursday could not have been bigger.

Until it was.

Somehow the universe managed to soldier on, managed to function despite the fact that the only two beings in the universe who were meant to be, who were made for each other had not yet figured that out, and were drifting even further apart.

The universe trembled when Dean and Cas were flung into Purgatory, and shuddered in horror when Cas abandoned Dean, despite the fact that the universe somehow understood Cas's reasons for doing so.

When Dean found Cas in Purgatory, the universe held its breath and began to hope that perhaps the two pieces that had been apart for so long would find a way to fit together again. When Dean hugged Cas, the universe wept for joy. When Cas did not return Dean's hug, the universe felt a tiny piece of itself break into a million little pieces.

The universe still waits for Dean and Cas to remember, to learn, to figure out that all they need do is say not three little words, but five: "I was made for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that I haven't offended anyone with anything that I've written in the beginning about God and angels. No offense was intended, I was only moved by the line about Castiel having the largest heart in Heaven.


End file.
